


That's my fucking spot

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finds a freshman sitting in his spot, and he's really not in the mood to put up with that at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's my fucking spot

Just one more year, that’s the thought that keeps Luke fighting his way through university. It’s not that he doesn’t like learning, or minds the stress. He’s never really had problems dealing with that, and he still likes his classes as well. Maybe it’s the fact that the future looks rather dark for him, or that he has been alone for too long, or maybe it’s the fact that nothing’s really going to plan. Whatever it is, these days Luke has to force himself to even get out of bed in the morning more often than not.

Thalia tells him it’s because he’s closing himself off, because he’s rather spending his time alone training or reading or whatever than going out or even meeting up with her. Luke knows he used to be the life of the party, and that somehow he’s got darker. He can’t argue when Thalia teases him about always reacting a little grumpy when people talk to him or when she says he acts like an old man yelling at kids to get off his lawn and  _well,_  when she tells him that he’s making his problems all by himself. The bad part is that Luke is pretty sure she is right.

His light faded a little over the last years, squashed by all-nighters, too loud parties and endless heartbreaks. Maybe even a little by the failed trip his father had sponsored in Luke’s freshman year, the one that ended with a nasty scar and relapsing into bad habits and old patterns. Luke knows he can’t even blame his father for it, or the guy that didn’t have his back at the excavation site overseas. Even then Luke should have known better than to go into a tomb alone, or at least been enough of a man to call for help when everything backfired…

Whatever it is that made him how he’s ended up to be today, Luke has to live with it. He has to endure Thalia’s teasing and force himself to leave the house and somehow make his way through the  _last damned year_  and then somehow, even further.

He hasn’t even managed to quit smoking yet, even though he doesn’t actually like it that much. It’s his main reason for socialisation these days it seems, standing outside and freezing his butt off means he’s getting to talk with Thalia between coughs and puffs of smoke and he tells himself that it makes up for the damage it’s doing. Of course that’s a bad excuse, even now after Luke basically neglected their friendship, Thalia would still take him back as her friend like nothing happened. He doesn’t need the smoking breaks to get closer to her, maybe he actually needs them to get farther away from himself.

There’s one other thing that might make this year a little better. Annabeth is starting at his and Thalia’s university and both of them haven’t really seen much of her since they left after high school. He’s always been fond of her, the three of them grew up together after all, and even if Luke has problems showing affection and fondness sometimes, he knows that it’s different with Annabeth. They are like siblings and Luke would have to lie if he says that he hasn’t missed her terribly. Part of him looks forward to going out and showing her around, the city and the university, to getting up and into trouble as just the three of them. The other part mostly wants to hide underneath his blanket in his dorm.

He’s only sharing one class with Thalia this year, and it’s honestly one Luke would rather have dropped. He last took it in his freshman year, and it was the one that inspired his travels across Europe in spring and the one that ended with a failed excavation. Greek Culture is part of history too though, and if Luke wants to stick to his mayor he’s got to suck it up and finally take the course he’s been avoiding since the start. Of course it’s the last on Fridays, Luke is just lucky like that, as if it wasn’t hard enough to go already.

When he enters the lecture hall this afternoon he can already tell that half the faces are new ones and that the room is a lot more crowded than usually, which means the freshman have finally arrived too. There’s been problems with schedules and classes this year, which meant Luke got to start the course with just people of his year, but also knew that at some point that would change. He still hasn’t expected there to be so many freshman, it’s Greek Culture after all and for the most part no one seems to care about temples and gods of times long passed.

It’s early still, Thalia won’t arrive until the last minute since she’s coming all the way from the other end of university, and Luke walks slowly to his usual seat. Maybe he thinks he can drag out the beginning of the lesson if he moves as reluctant as possible.

He has to sit down eventually though, or he would, if there wasn’t someone sitting in his seat…  _Fucking perfect._

Gracelessly, Luke lets himself fall into the seat next to the guy, just out of protest. He isn’t going to give up the spot, it’s nice and secluded, while still having a reasonably good view of what was going on up front and  _no,_  Luke sees no reason to back off because off some idiot freshman.

He crosses his arms on top of the desk and scowls at the guy, hoping maybe a senior sitting down next to him is intimidating enough for the freshman to flee, and even if that’s not enough, Luke’s scar might do the trick. The guy turns to him, looks him up and down with curious eyes, and freaking beams at him. Luke snaps.

“That’s my fucking spot.” He had meant for it to sound angry, or at least mildly pissed off, but in fact Luke comes off as cranky at best. He eyes the other boy suspiciously, and even as the guy deflates a little he doesn’t budge. It’s not going past Luke that the guy checks him out too, eyes traveling along the lines of Luke’s exposed shoulders, over his arms, and even to what is mostly hidden by the table.

 

 

“They’re not assigned.” If he wouldn’t look perfectly innocent, Luke probably would have asked the freshman how he has the nerve to first eye Luke like he’s fresh meat and then to put Luke’s nose out of joint like this. As it is though, the guy’s intentions don’t seem to lie anywhere near offending Luke since his smile is soft and his eyes are wide and earnest. “But if you want me to leave…”

Luke wants to tell him to fuck off, he really does, but what he ends up saying instead is quite the opposite. He’d always prided himself that Annabeth’s puppy eyes didn’t work on him, and now a random guy in his lecture has him wrapped around his finger with nothing but the same innocent look. It feels like his first meeting with Thalia all over again.

“Whatever. Stay here if you wanna.” In response, Luke gets the beaming smile again.

* * *

The guy is quiet for the duration of the class, but Luke still regrets allowing him to stay. First when Thalia spots them and sends a curious look in their direction, all wiggling eyebrows and suggestive smile, and then again when he learns that the other one is absolutely unable to sit still. He’s constantly shifting, tapping his fingers, bouncing his legs, and shortly before the end of the class Luke seriously considers just pushing him off his chair. Thalia seems to notice too, because when Luke catches her eyes across the rows she’s grinning brightly.

In the end he doesn’t get a chance, because the professor dismisses them early and Luke gets the chance to jump to his feet and rush to leave before the freshman robs his last nerve. It doesn’t work out quite as well, because while Luke storms out the hall and has a cigarette between his lips before he’s even out the door, the new guy actually comes after and catches up with him.

“Smoking’s bad for you.” He quips and actually nudges Luke with his shoulder. “I’m Percy by the way. And thanks for letting me sit with you, I know I’m quite a handful.” The guy laughs and scratches the back of his head, probably noticing that he’d started to babble. Luke takes the moment to stare at him in disbelief and light the cig between his lips. He takes a deep drag, relinquishing in the never quite fading burn as the smoke goes down, and calms enough to answer without any edge in his voice.

“Luke.” He half-heatedly offers a hand to Percy, who takes it with a smile that nearly splits his face. It’s not much shaking and more holding and lingering, and when Luke lets go Percy is blushing a little. “And it’s not been that bad.” That’s a lie, Percy probably knows that, and his smile turns shy.  _Fucking cute freshman._

 

_ _

Before Luke can say any more, or Percy can even recover from blushing, Thalia joins them, walking up and poking Luke’s side as she passes.

“You found a friend.” She laughs, Luke sees the twinkle in her eyes and rolls his own. Of course she would tease him.  _I wouldn’t call it that,_  Luke wants to say, but the look in Percy’s eyes is so hopeful that he can’t quite bring himself to. He didn’t sign up for this,  _at all_ , but he can actually feel himself going soft. Thalia lights a cigarette of her own and nods in Percy’s direction. “You know anyone here?” Luke’s glad she broke the silence before it could grow uncomfortable.

Percy shakes his head and grimaces. “Nah I only got here last minute on a scholarship. Haven’t even had time to check if anyone I know goes here too.” He pouts a little and Luke could swear he’s doing it on purpose just to rile him up. He’s glad Thalia is doing the talking now, Luke is long not as suave as he used to be once and just talking to someone he’s known for about an hour sure isn’t one of his strengths anymore either.

“So you decided to go for the grumpiest dude you could find?” Thalia chuckles a little and Luke actually cracks a smile.

“I’m not grumpy.” Thalia’s look of disbelief says it all, and Percy grins at the two of them.

* * *

The thing about Percy is that he has a way of winding his way into someone’s life without really seeming to put effort in it. Or maybe Luke is the one pulling him in, he honestly can’t tell anymore by now. Unlike Thalia, Percy didn’t take Luke’s hermit tendencies as a sign to keep distance, but only got more persistent and basically forced Luke to leave his shell again. As soon as Thalia noticed that this actually worked, she took up the same tactic, and with Annabeth around too now, Luke barely found excuses to just be on his own anymore.

He wouldn’t admit it, especially not to Thalia who’d never let him forget he said it, but he realises he’s missed it all. Not as much the loud parties or long nights out, but the being with friends in dark parks at unholy hours of the morning, the getting up to shenanigans, the staying up talking about everything and the universe, the easy feeling of being around people you can rely on.

After some time, Percy starts coming to train with Luke. They get up and run together in the mornings, they hit the gym and Luke teaches Percy how to fence and wrestle. Luke gets to know that Percy used to be bullied as a kid, and that he always got into fights he couldn’t win and it’s not much of a surprise. Percy really doesn’t seem to know when it’s best to shut up, and while Luke thinks it’s amusing, he knows not everyone will share that opinion.

Luke tries hard not to like Percy too much, not just because he’s finishing university this year while Percy still has some to go, but mostly because he’s never really had luck with things like that. There’s been more heartbreak in the past years than Luke can excuse, not just his own feelings being hurt, but also those of others and well… Luke just kind of doesn’t want to do this anymore. He can’t even think about hurting Percy now, not after he basically dragged him out of his hole of self-pity and brooding.

The longer they know each other, the harder it gets though. Both Thalia and Annabeth notice, Luke can tell by the way they give each other these exasperated looks whenever Luke awkwardly tries to steer Percy out of his personal space, or the way they have silent conversation every time Luke just doesn’t manage to pull away from Percy. He’s pretty sure Percy notices as well, he keeps trying to push Luke’s boundaries and radiates closer every day and Luke scolds himself for being unable to take a step back for every one Percy takes forward. It’s a dead end, at some point Luke’s either going to have to push him away or give in.

* * *

Percy sure doesn’t give in and it amuses Luke that they don’t clash when they’re both being more stoic that what can be good for anyone. He stands his ground though, or at least he likes to think so while he ignores the amused look of Thalia when she sees him and Percy walking side by side, one of Luke’s arms draped over Percy’s shoulders.

They sit close now too, Luke has scooted to the corner of the couch and Percy is tucked into his side, feet up and legs draped over Luke’s lap. It’s comfortable, that’s Luke’s excuse for tonight. He still prefers to be close to someone he actually knows well when they go out, even if they are on a friend’s party like tonight. Luke hasn’t seen either Thalia or Annabeth in an hour now, and he’s slowly feeling more warm and comfortable with every drink he takes… or maybe that’s because of Percy next to him?

Luke doesn’t care, not tonight. The week’s been long and there’s enough alcohol in his system to drown out the worries that come with closeness and Percy is talking in his soft, excited voice about something Luke doesn’t care at all about, but it doesn’t matter, because that’s what makes him feel at home.

“I’m tired.” Percy murmurs, and his head drops to Luke’s shoulder. For the past thirty minutes Luke has barely listened, content to take in the steady flow of Percy’s words more than their meaning, but this catches his attention. He turns to face the smaller boy, who looks up at him with a sheepish smile. “Can I stay with you?”

Luke bites his lip, even feeling floating and dizzy he knows that’s a bad idea. There’s no way Luke will manage to keep himself from crossing any lines and he’s pretty sure that’s exactly what Percy is planning. Percy blinks innocently, knowing exactly what he’s doing with that, and nuzzles Luke’s shoulder – like he wasn’t totally hooked already.

“Okay.” Luke will regret this when it ends in pain and tears, but that thought only flashes briefly through his mind because Percy laces their fingers hesitantly. The warmth that spreads in Luke’s chest at this simple gesture erases the worries, probably not for the better, but maybe,  _just maybe_ , Luke thinks he can allow this for one night.

* * *

It’s not a slow drifting process from there on anymore. They walk the way to Luke’s dorm joking and laughing, and as soon as they are past the door and in the dark room, Percy turns around and kisses Luke. It’s brief, but determined, still Luke’s brain short-circuits and he stays stiffly right where he is. Percy makes a frustrated sound and gives Luke a playful push.

“Don’t pretend. I know you want to.” There’s a smile toying on Percy’s lips, but also worry, insecurity, maybe even fear of rejection. Luke doesn’t want Percy to feel unwanted because, _fuck it,_ of course he wants this. Damning the sinking feeling that this will go wrong, Luke cups Percy’s face and brings their lips together a second time.

 

Their kiss isn’t a long one, but it makes a ton of bottled up emotions bloom inside of Luke’s whole body, and as soon as they part, Luke presses himself back against Percy again. He ignores the warning bells in his head and goes for it, and if the way Percy melts against him is any indication he wants this just as much.

They stumble in the dark, hands tugging on clothes and fingers brushing over skin, leaving a trail of shirts and jeans behind them until they are nearly all skin on skin. Percy loses his balance and Luke takes the chance to push him back onto the bed, falling right after.

“”Luke!” Percy half laughs, half squeaks his name and Luke’s lip curve into a smile before they meet Percy’s this time. The atmosphere between them shifts into something rawer and wilder, lust swirls in Luke’s gut and for once, he just gives in.

 

* * *

Thalia tells him that “it was about time anyway” when he panics to her the next morning on the phone. Percy’s asleep still, turned on his side and breathing softly, but most of all naked under the covers and Luke just can’t bring himself to regret what they did.

“Calm down.” She’s laughing at Luke and nope, it’s not helping at all. He doesn’t want to calm down, he wants to panic and push Percy away and pull him in and hold him here forever  _all at the same fucking time._

“You’re being overdramatic. Why are so sure it’s gonna go wrong?” She’s still amused, Luke can picture the way her lips crook into a smile as she cocks her head to the side. He heaves a sign in desperation.

“It always does. For me. It’s never going right. I’m fucking cursed I’m…” Luke ends it with an exasperated noise, kind of feeling like he wants to throw his phone against the wall. This is not helping at all.

“So what?” There’s a cracking over the other line, Thalia must have squeezed the phone between her head and her shoulder. For some reason this doesn’t seem to worry her at all, while Luke is about ready to go up the walls. “Even if you are, it’s either going bad now or in … what? a year?”

Luke purses his lips and looks back over his shoulder to the boy in his bed. A year…

“You can either hurt you both now or enjoy it while it lasts and then face that problem again.” Thalia’s voice barely makes it through to him this time. The thought of getting this much time is tempting, because up to now Luke’s brain has been intent on only having the minutes left before Percy wakes. But she’s right, it might last for that long until his bad luck strikes him again and everything goes down in flames. And a year might be worth that pain…

“I’ll call you back.” Luke says quietly and only hears Thalia’s sigh before he hangs up. Even if a week is all he can get, right now Luke feels like he’s going to take the risk. Thalia is right, the hurt will be there either way, so the least he can try is to weigh it with just as much of good things.

When Luke crawls back underneath the covers, Percy turns around and into his arms.

“You done freaking out?” Luke blinks confused and Percy is peeking out from underneath the blanket with a cheeky glint in his eyes. Percy reaches out, and then his hands are travelling up Luke’s side and back down over his chest. “I’m not gonna let you go now. Took me long enough to get you here.” With that Percy scoots closer and kisses Luke like he’s trying to prove his point.

* * *

“ _Ah fuck.”_ Luke smirks against Percy’s skin where his lips are pressed to Percy’s collarbone, repeating the same curl of his fingers again. He has them buried deep inside, taking all the time in the world, even as Percy is becoming undone in the sheets above. “Luke,  _please.”_

_ _

 

He just laughs darkly, dragging his teeth across the sensitive skin and sucking yet another mark into Percy’s hip. He’s going to take his time today, no matter how much Percy whines above him, Luke knows he secretly loves it. Yesterday they broke the dreaded one year mark, and with it Luke’s nagging worry that everything is bound to go wrong for him. It’s childish and ridiculous and probably naïve as well that Luke kept thinking no matter how well they worked out that one year was all they possibly could have. They had more than that now, and Luke feels like this has broken the curse that plagued him in the past.

Thalia laughed at him when he told her, and Annabeth just rolled her eyes, but both of them were glad that Luke finally got over this belief of his. Percy is too, though he is being way more… vocal about it.

He’s tugging on Luke’s hair now, trying to somehow get him to move along, his moans turning into babbling pleas and finally Luke takes pity on him.

“Come here.” Luke shifts and sits back on his knees, angling his body backward to make enough space for Percy to crawl into his lap. He comes far too easily, arms winding around Luke’s neck and meeting his lips in a kiss that tastes of desperation.

“Fucking tease.” Percy mumbles and somehow he manages to make even that sound fond. He’s straddling Luke’s hips, who brings his hands around to the back of Percy’s thighs to hold him in place and then – after all the teasing – allows Percy to take him in.

A long wrecked moan leaves through Percy’s parted lips and he presses his forehead to the crook of Luke’s shoulder as he sinks down on him. Percy barely gives himself time to adjust, rolling his hips with needy moans rising in his throat and pulling Luke closer demanding more. Like this they can move as one leisurely, meeting each other halfway with every shift and move.

Percy pants against Luke’s neck and he has to let go of Percy with one hand and cup his face to make him look up again. Eyes lidded, Percy nuzzled against Luke’s hand and moans into Luke’s mouth when they kiss. He’s looking for the right angle now, every move intent on making Percy feel good, better even, ignoring his own rising pleasure and the tightness of his guts as he pushes deeper into him.

Luke knows he’s hit the right spot when Percy suddenly throws his head back with a curse, his fingers tightening on Luke’s shoulders. His slow thrusts speed up then, becoming harsher and deeper and Percy is a mess above him. Luke lets go of Percy’s head and it lolls backward, lips parting for another sound of pleasure, sending bolts of lust down Luke’s spine. He manages to reach between them, wrapping his fingers around Percy’s hardness and Percy cries out again. There’s no containing his sounds, Luke doesn’t bother trying anymore, even when they are not alone on the building. He’s not planning to leave the room anytime soon anyway.

It’s over for Percy soon after, he arches his back into Luke’s thrusts and leans forward to capture the other one’s lips in a messy kiss, all sounds swallowed between their lips as Percy comes with thick spurts between their chests.

He’s still grinding down on Luke, tightening around him and whispering quiet praise. A hand runs down Luke’s spine and Percy latches his lips to a particularly sensitive spot underneath Luke’s ear. Luke’s eyes fall closed and he grips Percy tighter, his thrusts came shorter, sporadic almost and then he topples over the edge as well. Letting go and actually moaning louder himself once.

Percy runs his fingers along the lines of Luke’s face until he opens his eyes again a minute later. He’s met with eyes warmed by a smile, and a nose nudged to his own. Luke can’t quite believe how intensely loved it makes him feel, but then Percy leans down and kisses him ever so softly.

“I’ve always wanted you, cursed or not.”


End file.
